


devotion

by fleurting



Series: Camelot_Drabble Entries [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Churches & Cathedrals, M/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin eyes the boy with the blonde hair and crisp-clean white oxford, taking the left corner seat of the first pew like clockwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for prompt 34: devotion at [camelot_drabble](amelot-drabble.livejournal.com).

Merlin eyes the boy with the blonde hair and crisp-clean white oxford, taking the left corner seat of the first pew like clockwork. His eyes follow him as he nods at the man standing in front with silver hair, dressed in black. He hurriedly turns away as the grey eyes turn away from the boy and towards him with a steely glare. He fidgets, fingering the hem of his trousers, feeling the mark of disbelief marked into the underside of his wrist start to burn. His cheeks start to flame at the flicker of desire he felt in his chest while peering at sunflower hair. He feels guilt course through his entire being as his mother wraps an arm around his bony shoulders. He can tell in her smile she doesn’t know, _devotion_ isn’t the reason he attends every Sunday.


End file.
